Accepting the Unacceptable
by kingcanuck95
Summary: Glaz has trouble coming to terms with the growing feelings he has towards a certain blonde German girl in Team Rainbow. The critical side of him thinks the situation is nothing but disastrous should he act on his feelings. But the other side wants to see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is the first fanfic I have ever written for anything. The story was just sitting in my LibreOffice files for six months before I finally decided to sign up for this site since I liked it enough. I do not own Rainbow Six Siege nor claim to own it. Rest In Peace Tom Clancy. Constructive criticism welcome, I have several other stories and I'd like to know if my writing needs improvement.**

 **Accepting** **the Unacceptable**

Glaz was a man of precision. A man of talent and critical thinking. When a situation required tactical care and unprecedented awareness, he was the man you could rely on. So why was he, a man with exceptional talent and respected military background, being caught in the middle of something that he could only describe as high school drama. Glaz was sitting at the table in the mess hall at Hereford base with the rest of the Rainbow operatives _trying_ to enjoy his meal but his Uzbek friend and a certain loud obnoxious American Navy Seal operative were getting into it about who would win a strength contest. Or at least that's what they called it. It was more of who could beat who in a fight.

"You would not last single hour, let alone DAY, in Russian Spetsnaz training, so why would you think you could best me in a contest of strength?" Shuhrat boasted to Meghan. The Navy Seal who was known as Valkyrie could only smirk in response as she knew well that she was beginning to get on the Uzbeks nerves. "And I'd like to see you go through Navy Seal training with THAT attitude mister, they'll chew you up and spit you back out!". Glaz rolled his eyes at this, Americans knew nothing about what special training the Spetsnaz had to go through in order to be accepted among their ranks. Much of it, albeit, was fabricated and were largely rumours but the Russian government liked it that way. The more fearful the world and more importantly the nations enemies are of its soldiers, the better.

Shuhrat put his elbow on the table and pointed at Meghan who was still smiling, "You and me in weight room in half hour and well settle this once and for all" he said but Meghan could only scoff at his request of a match between them. "Yeah right, like I would ever let some cocky Russian put his hands all over me!". Glaz could only sigh. Both of them were being childish. Shuhrat for letting Meghan get on his nerves and Meghan for actually getting on Shuhrat's nerves. "What!" Shuhrat was surprised at her cheeky dodge. "Your just using that as excuse to get out of this, and I'm not Russian I'm-" Meg interrupted him "yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever your still Spetsnaz"

Glaz was seriously thinking about interjecting and dragging them both to the mats when Monika happened to walk by. "Hello Shuhrat, Meghan, Tim!" she greeted them standing at the front of the table. "Zdravstvyute" Glaz said back "Salom" Shuhrat followed along with Meghan "Hey, matryoshka doll over here thinks he can beat me in a feat of strength" Monika giggled at the remark made to the Uzbek who clearly did not find it as funny. "That is not how this started and don't call me that!" he said. "I was merely implying you are stronger than your height permits you to be" he turned to Monika "a mere harmless compliment!" he tried to defend himself but Meg was not letting him off that easy. "So because I'm short I should be weak as well is that it? Or is it because of the fact that I'm a girl I should be all dainty and ladylike?" Shuhrat put his hands up in defence "What? No! I was not saying that I was merely-" he gave up "Agh! you Americans, always so bold and looking to prove something". Meg folded arms and narrowed her eyes at him. Monika shifted awkwardly between them. "Vell you are both very strong physically, but I do not see any harm in having a contest" Glaz snorted at this making everyone turn to look at him. Great, just what he needed. "Got something to say sharp-shooter?" The Seal taunted him. But Glaz wasn't going to let her get under his skin so easily as she had done with Shuhrat. "Yes, Tim vhat do you think?" Glaz looked at Monika then at Shuhrat and Meghan. "I think that it is a good idea since it will solve this childish bickering" he said. Shuhrat returned to Meghan "Then it is settled, half an hour, be there" he said picking up his fork finally about to eat his lunch. "Hmph!, fine then" Meghan said, finally settling down.

Glaz finally breathed out a sigh of releif. Finally, peace at last. Monika spoke up after the verbal dispute was settled "How exciting! I shall tell the others of this 'Contest of Strength'! I vill see you all later!" and she briskly walked off. "Proshchay" Glaz said as he watched her walk off. He noted her use of his actual first name while everyone else just called him "Glaz". "Watchya lookin' at there Tiiim?" Once again Meghan was never satisfied unless someone was pissed off at her. "Nothing" he said and quickly turned back to his food. Apparently he was not the only one to notice. "Ohhhhh", Meghan started "Looks like our resident sniper might have a crush on a certain German techie" she teased. "It's nothing" was all Glaz could say trying not to leap over the table and strangle the American for her boldness. "Leave him alone Meg" Shuhrat tried to help his friend but it was to no avail. "You know Glaz I don't think I've ever seen a ring on that finger of hers, you should make a move before that blonde haired blue eyed shield bearer does" Glaz now had enough and got up trying not to look visibly angered. "I'm going to try and get some rest, try not to make so much noise during your 'contest' he said and walked away.

"He's totally crushing on her" she said when she was sure Glaz was gone. Shuhrat shook his head. "Do not try your antics with Glaz Meghan, everyone has a fuze and thankfully his is not short". Meghan stared quizzically at the Uzbek. "Was that a pun?" she asked. They both looked at each other for a moment then laughed. Meanwhile Glaz was laying in his bunk trying to get some rest but to no avail. So what Monika had used his first name, that didn't mean she... _liked_ him in any sort of way. It was a mere show of respect. The others could do the same thing and he would take it the exact same way. But it wasn't just Meghan comments that irritated him, it was the fact that he couldn't let it go. Ever since this special team was conceived before other countries started putting in their operatives to help the team expand Monika had been quite...forward with him. It used to be just the Russians, Germans, Americans, French and the British that made up the entirety of Rainbow. He recalled the first time he had met Monika at Hereford when the team was just being put together. The Russians were being shown their quarters which were directly across the hall from the Germans on a floor. Monika had spotted him unpacking his things while walking by.

"Gutentagh freund!" Glaz suddenly stopped unpacking his things and turned to the doorway where standing there was a blonde girl in GSG-9 fatigues staring at him smiling. He nervously looked around for a moment then answered "Eh... Zdravstvyute!" he said back in his native Russian, he was still getting used to speaking English around other people but he guessed he wasn't the only one. "My name is Monika nice to meet you!" she greeted him holding out her hand which he shook "Timur but everybody calls me Tim or...Glaz". Monkia leaned to one side of the doorway admiring his paintings he brought with him on the walls. "Wow! These are beautiful, did you paint them?" Glaz looked at the one she was currently admiring. It was a view from his familys apartment back in Vladivostok overlooking the water on the west side of the city with Peschanyy island in the background. "Dah, my very first actually". Monika walked closer to it inspecting it "Vhere is it? If...it is a real place...that is" she smiled shyly at the sniper. "My hometown, Vladivostok, it is a view from the living room window of my family's apartment there" he pointed at the dark green mass in the horizon "That's Peschanyy island, sometimes we would vacation there when we had the time". She continued to look at the picture before turning to the other ones. "Do you sell them?" she asked "Well...no" he responded "It is hard for an artist to part with their creations, I put a lot of effort and emotion into my paintings so it is...like selling a part of myself which might sound strange I admit." Monika turned back to him "Oh no not at all! I understand, vhen I built my RED MK III I knew the military and government vould vant it's blueprints immediately so it could be built and given to other operators to use but...I vas hesitant to tell anyone I was vorking on it. I guess you could say I put a little of myself in it" she laughed which made Glaz smile. "But I knew it vas for the best, after all it was meant to protect people and keep them safe from danger". Glaz nodded in understanding before Monika headed for the door. "You know, your paintings could be like that too they could provide joy and emotion for other people to experience but...they are yours to do with as you please!" Before she left she turned to him one last time "auf weidersehen Tim!"

"proschay!" he said before she disappeared down the hallway. "...Monika" he said to himself before returning to unpack his things.

He lay in his bed mulling this over. " _She was just being nice! She was just being nice! She was just being nice!"_ he kept saying to himself in his head over and over. A relationship if that was even at all possible between them was very dangerous in a team like this. It could jeopardize things very quickly if they were to get involved with each other. Besides, she was forty seven! And he just turned thirty himself a little over a month ago. " _But..."_ He thought to himself " _She certainly doesn't look forty seven"_ and that was his final thought before he finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: So this is just something that was bothering me during writing but I kind of wrote Fuze a little OOC. I didn't read his psyche profile until after the story was complete so he comes off as a little bold and childish in the story despite him having a "strong morale conviction" and "gruff" but I'm still alright with how I portrayed him. Again, I don't own Rainbow Six Siege.**

 **Chapter 2**

When he awoke he was greeted with the usual sight of the Uzbekistanian flag above Suhrats bed. He remembered how the two almost got in a fight over where the flag was going to go since the Uzbek arrogantly took down some of his paintings to put the flag on the wall opposite the door so it was the first thing you saw when you walked in. He wished he had been sharing a room with Maxim. He was quiet and reserved like himself. But alas...he admitted that Suhrat was quite entertaining, when he wasn't annoying. He slipped on a shirt and checked the time. He had been sleeping for six hours. He figured he may as well head to the range to sharpen up his aim. Being the teams only sniper did not allow for any sloppiness when it came to shooting. He wondered if there was going to be anyone else there. As he approached the door he was greeted with the sound of several guns going off. " _Hm, more than one"_ he detected. He opened and closed the door and grabbed a pair of noise cancelling headphones. He quickly checked to see who else was in the range with him before grabbing his OTs from the armoury. There was Baker, the old grizzled veteran and Eliza, one of the Americans. They didn't seem to notice he had entered. He walked along to the armoury to retrieve his rifle then walked back into the range. He removed all the safety guards and trigger guard before taking aim down the range. His first shot was off by what he figured was half an inch from the mark. He silently cursed himself. The first shot is the one that matters most in this line of work. He needed to visit the range more often, hell have to put off finishing that painting of the London skyline later, right now he needed more rifle practice. Half an inch could mean a miss, a miss could mean death and that was unacceptable. He practiced his shooting for another hour before he felt someone tap his shoulder. He was so focused on his shooting that he completely forgot there were other people in the range with him. He turned around to see Baker, his leader, tap his ear indicating he wanted to talk to him. He removed his headphones curious as to what Baker had to say to him.

"Hey mate!" the British man greeted him once his headphones were off. "Impeccable aim as always I see" he referred to Glaz's impressive aim but for Glaz he was still kicking himself over that first shot. "Eh...still not enough" he responded "need more practice" the Englishman chuckled. "Well if you say so mate, I must say it is comforting to see our resident sniper spending so much time here at the range, as for myself well...just making sure the arthritis hasn't kicked in these babies yet" he wiggled his fingers smiling. "No actually I just wanted to pass a message along with you if that's alright" Glaz nodded "Go on" he said. "Suhrat latley has been getting quite rowdy, more than usual if you know what I mean. Just this afternoon him and Meghan had some 'feat of strength' contest or something and I haven't seen him at the range lately which concerns me the most. I don't want to be the grumpy old man here but if you could take him along with you whenever you go shooting that would put my mind at ease." Glaz thought for a moment "Hm, I'll be sure to pass that along" Baker smiled and patted his shoulder "Thanks mate, maybe you could teach him a thing or two ay?". Baker walked off leaving Glaz alone with his rifle. He was a bit upset at the fact that he had to pick up after Suhrat but it was only for the safety of the team. Just as he missed his first shot earlier if the same thing happened to Suhrat it could mean death for either him or someone else. " _Unacceptable"_ was the only thing Glaz could think in that moment...before Monika wandered into his mind as he put his sniper rifle away and headed out the door.

Glaz stopped in the middle of, for the moment, an unknown hallway. He had let rather questionable thoughts of Monika dance around in his mind for a little too long and he nearly forgot where he was going. " _Finding Suhrat...right"_ he remembered but not before a voice calling his name caught his attention. "Hey Glaz" he heard a strikingly unfamiliar voice say. He realized he was standing in the American wing of the building and turned to see who had spotted him. In one of the rooms lay Miles "Castle" Campbell in his bed looking rather relaxed with a concerned look on his face. "You lookin' for somethin'?" he asked. Glaz nervously ran his hand through his hair. He had rarely, if at all, talked to Miles before. Miles was a "defender" a name that the operators operating within close quarters and conducting emergency defence measures came to be called. Close quarters was far from what Glaz was used to hearing. "Eh...yes actually. Have you seen Suhrat?" he replied stepping int he doorway of the Americans room. Miles chuckled "Hell yeah, Mr. Short Fuze is probably still fuming over his loss to Meg in their little contest. Check your guys' room maybe" Glaz was surprised at this. Suhrat actually lost to Meghan? Something he didn't expect, but now he had to deal with the fact that he was basically about to deliver even more bad news to an already pissed off Uzbek. "Ah...thank you" Glaz was about to leave when Miles said something that made him stop in his tracks. "Hey uh, I heard from Meg that you have a thing for Monika...that true?" Glaz let a deep and very audible sigh at this question. He turned back around with a not so happy look on his face that Miles noticed. "Nothing, it is nothing" he answered back. Miles frowned "Right uh...forget I asked" before Glaz left he had a question about that last remark "Has she told anyone else?" he asked. Miles just shrugged "Dunno man, overheard her talking about it to Eliza after she won". Glaz thought for a moment. Why was it that she just _had_ to have a reason for everyone to be upset with her. He considered reporting her rash and bold behavior to Baker but that would just stir things up even more as she would know exactly who it was that told on her. "Right, thank you" he said finally before leaving. Miles laid back in his bed before thinking to himself that he and Glaz had similar taste in women as thoughts of Taina creeped into his mind. " _As if I have a chance with that crazy bitch"_ he thought before falling asleep.

Glaz trotted on down the hallway towards the Russian and German wing of the building. He was becoming increasingly stressed at the situation that was quickly unfolding. In the span of nearly eight hours had passed and already at least three people were convinced of Meghans lie. " _But...is it really a lie?"_ he had thought to himself as memories of the event that had occurred last year had come flowing back. It was a grounded airplane in the States. The infamous White Mask terrorist organization had captured the plane before it took off and took hostages including a US Senator and his family. They demanded ransom and a seperate plane for their escape or else the hostages would be executed in 1 hour. Team Rainbow arrived on sight with not much time left. Glaz had quickly positioned himself on one of the scissor lifts while Eliza, Monika, Baker and Sebastian entered from two points. Eliza and Monika on one side while Baker and Sebastiaan on the other. Glaz focused and slowed his breathing. He knew he could pick off enemies through the air planes windows but they were small. There was also a strong easterly wind in the air that he had to account for. He ran all the calculations through his head. Windspeed, bullet drop, range once, twice then three times before Eilza punched a hole in one of the terrorists barricades. He quickly dispatched two Masks stunned and trying to figureout where the blast came from. He let out a steady breath. Sebastian and Baker were up next. He wasn't on their side of the plane so they were on their own. He heard the familiar blasts of Sebastian's Skeleton Key blowing away the wooden barricades. The team was now enterring. He carefully watched both Eliza and Monika enter the plane and silently walk down the hallway, Monika was scanning for electronics while Eliza watched closely for enemies. The sound of guns sputtering alerted the team. Bakers raspy voice could be heard over the comms. "South end of the luggage hold clear, only two Masks were down here, Ash, I.Q. watch yourselves". Glaz glided his scope further down the length of the plane trying to figure out where the hostages could have been kept. Suddenly Sebastians voice blared over the comms. "SUICIDE BOMBER SPOTTED, HE GOT AWAY HES HEADED UPSTAIRS!" Glaz quickly aimed his Ots downrange to where the staircase was when he heard more gunshots coming from the plane. Eliza and Monika had confronted three Masks and were engaged. Glaz looked away from his scope to see if he could try and pick them off through the windows when he caught a glowing blue light coming from one of the windows at the other end of the plane out of the corner of his eye. He quickly scoped in the window and saw the suicide bomber holding a detonator above his head and charging straight for Monika and Eliza! He didn't have time to alert them, and they were already busy despite his hearts quickening pace he breathed slowly not allowing for his blood pressure to effect his aim, he quickly dialed in the range but the bomber was moving so fast across the planes windows. He had to time it just right!

The bomber was quickly closing in on both Monika and Eliza. Monika ducked behind an air plane seat to reload when she saw the horrifying sight of the suicide bomber running straight at her! Glaz squinted, counted each window the bomber had passed, with each one he didn't take a chance at shooting through the closer to Monika, who was struggeling to reload her rifle faster, he got. Glaz took aim two windows ahead of one the bomber just passed, it was only a mere two meters from Monika, if he missed it could mean the death of a teammate. " _Unacceptable"_ was all he thought as he took the shot, he saw the bombers head appear right in front of the window which shattered as the bomber went down in front of Monika who could be seen taking a few breaths and finally reloading her rifle as she turned to engage the last of the enemies. Glaz could only let out the breathe that had been fighting in his lungs. " _too close"_ was all he could think before taking aim once more throught he planes windows witnessing Monika and Eliza finish off the Masks. They disappeared around a corner as Bakers voice came through once more on the comms. "Luggage hold clear they must be upstairs, Ash, were meeting up with you and I.Q. to find out where these blokes have boarded themselves up". "Copy" Ash responded. Eventually the hostage room was found. Monika found tripwires in the entrance and what appeared to be EMP emitters similar to Mutes blocking whatever signals tried to come within the walls. Baker dispatched the electronics that had been hindering them which allowed for Ash to blast away the entrance. Sebastian threw in a flashbang and the rest was a routine takedown of blinded terrorists by the operators.

The five were to meet outside the plane by a SWAT truck. Glaz had already loaded in his OTs rifle in the back and was waiting for the others. He looked around the scene when suddenly he felt a great weight on his back that pushed him forward slightly. It turned out to be Monika who wrapped her arms around his waist squeezing him. He took note that she was stronger than she appeared as he could barely breathe from her hug. "Eh!...Monika! What are you doing?" he asked completley taken aback by her gesture. "Thanking you silly!" she said when she finally released him. "Had you not made that incredible shot I vouldn't be standing here right now!" her deep blue eyes that were being lightly brushed by her golden blonde hair beamed back at him. Her helmet and mask were off but Glaz could see fear in her eyes. She was afraid, deeply afraid that she almost died as well as Eliza. " _I was too close...much too close"_ was all that he thought when he stared back into her eyes. He had seen that tinge of fear before, Maxim had that look about him sometimes. She looked down for a moment realising that the moment was quickly turning awkward. "Thank you so much Tim, I'm glad that you are apart of this team just as much as I am" she said as she pulled him in for another hug, this one was lighter though. "Eh...your welcome" he said as he patted her on the back. He noticed the others coming down the stairs of the plane and quickly let go of her "now let's go home" he said to her. She flashed a smile at him and he swore, despite all the sniper training he went through, his heart rate rose a few bpm's when she did that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Sorry but there's no GlazxI.Q. in this one. I figured I'd go a little deeper into the relationship between Glaz and Fuze since they are both attackers but I promise in the next chapter there will be nice warm fluffies for everyone.**

 **Chapter 3**

Glaz walked into the room to find a surprisingly relaxed Suhrat on the bed on his phone. Glaz walked over to his bed and sat down taking his boots off and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Zradstvutye" said Glaz who only got a "Hm" response from the Uzbek. "How did your 'contest of strength' go?" Glaz asked even though he already knew the answer. Suhrat just snorted "That ignorant American must have known that leg lifts are not my strong suit" he said still browsing his phone. "I see" was all Glaz could say. He figures he might as well get this over with since he was going to have to face it sooner or later when Baker decided to check up on the situation. "Baker would like for you to visit the range more often Suhrat, he says he has not seen you there in a while and to be honest I agree". Suhrat put down his phone and looked over at the sniper in disbelief. "What!" he nearly shouted, Glaz sighed and looked off to the side "Look he-" he began to explain further but he was cut off "How does that old man know anything about how my shooting is? Which, in case you were wondering, is fine by the way. I did not pass Spetsnaz training by merely shooting at targets once I-" Glaz decided to be one to do the interrupting this time, he simply did not have time for this behaviour "I know, I know, but I could teach you a few things, besides it never hurts to visit the range every so often" Suhrat could only scoff. "Says you" he began "you practically live there". Glaz pointed at Suhrat to accentuate his point "Being the teams only sniper requires utmost focus and precision, you should know this Suhrat. A mere millimeter could mean a miss and a miss could mean death, be it you or someone else and that is unacceptable!" he finished. Suhrat could only fold his arms and look away "fine" he said "I'll go".

Suhrat and Glaz were at the range, Glaz did not expect it to go well for either him or the explosives enthusiast but he still had to help his fellow brother in arms. "Alright" Glaz began "now tell me about your rifle". Suhrat stood there confused not saying anything at first "Why?" was all he could ask of his teammate. Glaz could only sigh, " _this may take some time"_ he thought to himself. "A good soldier always knows his rifle inside and out, do not tell me you have forgotten your Spetsnaz training already? Now tell me about your rifle" Glaz spoke. Suhrat stiffened, not wanting to tarnish the respected reputation of the Spetsnaz and walked over to his Ak-12 that lay on a nearby table unloaded three magazines beside it. "Right!" Suhrat exclaimed. "The Ak-12 designed and manufactured in 2010 by the Kalashnikov Concern company, it fires 5.45X39mm cartridges at 700 rounds per minute. It also retains a traditional gas operated long stroke piston system, features include an ergonomic pistol grip, retractable side-folding shoulder stock and advanced muzzle brake". He finished and picked up a magazine "31 rounds per magazine" he said firmly and put the magazine back down.

"Good" said Glaz. "Now bring it over to the booth, load it and show me what you can do" and Suhrat did just that. Once his rifle was ready and loaded a plethora of loud bangs of the Ak-12 could be heard echoing throughout the range. Had they not been wearing ear protection their ears would surely be ringing by now. They brought the target up close for inspection. Glaz was not impressed. There were holes more outside of the target area than there were inside. "Messy", the only word Glaz could utter upon viewing Suhrats shooting. Suhrat threw up his hands "I will not have this" he said turning to walk away. "Suhrat!" Glaz spoke sternly but Suhrat continued to walk away without stopping "Suhrat!" Glaz said louder "What did I say about a millimeter meaning the difference between life and death!" at this Suhrat finally turned around "You are being overly critical, you are a sniper for fucks sake, that's much more different than an assault rifle, have you even handled an assault rifle before?" he asked bitterly. Glaz had to find a way to calm him down and work him through the rest of the practice session or else he would be sleeping next to a very pissed of Uzbek explosives expert for the next couple weeks.

"You should listen to Timur, Suhrat". The two suddenly heard a thick gravelly Russian accent from behind them. They turned to see the six foot Alexsandr "Tachanka" Senaviev standing in the doorway. "He may be the youngest of us but he knows a great deal about precision and focus, something you need to work on". Suhrat could not say anything and neither could Glaz but who could blame them. Tachanka was rarely seen outside of his shared quarters with Maxim and when he was he was either in the range taking care of his modified Degtyaryov light machine gun or in the gym working out. He was wearing matching light green khaki pants with a rather tight short sleeve shirt. His imposing presence certainly had an effect on Suhrat who immediately stopped his childish protest towards Glaz. "I agree with him by the way, your shooting is messy, all over the place" he finished saying and walked into the armoury, presumably to retrieve his LMG. Glaz noticed a tattoo of a hammer and sickle peeking out from under one of his short sleeves on his left arms as well as the letters USSR underneath it. A reminder of a time before him. "What are you doing here anyway Alexsandr?" Glaz asked curious as to why the old Soviet came out of his cave. "Cleaning gun" was probably the last response the two were going to get from the grizzled vet. "Shall we continue?" Glaz asked Suhrat who snapped back to Glaz. "Ha" Suhrat agreed.

Before Suhrat had time to focus in his shot with Glaz standing behind him observing another voice came into the room cutting through the silence as well as Suhrats focus who fired and missed his first shot completely "Bloody hell! What's with all the yelling in 'ere? Someone burn your perogies?" the jab came from the rather immature James "Jimmy/Smoke" Porter who just walked in the room. "Jalap!" Suhrat swore in Uzbek as Glaz just rolled his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The rest of the day went rather smoothly. Suhrat ended up getting actually better at his shooting under the teachings of Glaz. The two were currently asleep in their quarters at Hereford. Suhrat was snoring rather loudly but Glaz had already fallen asleep and was having a rather...strange dream.

Glaz found himself a top a scissor lift somewhere in the middle of a city. He was looking through the scope of his rifle into the window of a building that was being held by enemy Masks. He did not know how he got there, all he knew was that he had a mission. He looked out of his other eye to see the other members of Team Rainbow repelling down a wall. Monika was one of them. He hoped she would be safe. Two members already safely repelled through two windows but Monika had yet to join them. Glaz suddenly heard gunfire ring out one of the barricaded windows above Monika. It would have been fine had the bullets not severed Monika's repelling line. The cable snapped under the hail of bulets and Monika soon found herself falling down the side of the building with no one to help her. Glaz could only watch horrified as the girl he was so fond of fell to her death, he couldn't do anything!

" _No!"_ he screamed in his dream.

His cries found themselves into the real world as Glaz awoke with a start "Monika!" he awoke to himself yelling her name in the dark. He sat up, breathing heavily and looking around. Suhrat grumbled and shifted over to one side. Continuing to snore. " _Just a dream"_ he told himself "... _it was just a dream"._ He silently cursed himself for being so afraid of such a nightmare. He could imagine worse things happening but to Monika? Why was she so special? And why couldn't he stop thinking about her? He searched his mind for clues. He wondered what his father would think of him, fawning over a girl like this...a _German_ girl at that. He shook his head. Should these musings over the blonde techie continue they may interfere with their missions or worse. But...he couldn't help. As he lay back down thoughts of Monika began to slowly flow back into his mind. Even when she wasn't trying she was pretty. Her short golden blonde hair and her crystal blue eyes. " _God her eyes"_ he thought to himself. They reminded him of the North Pacific back home. If he could he would stare into them forever, wondering what secrets they held. He just wanted to know what things would be like if he was with her but he didn't even know if she felt the same way about him. Besides it seemed things between her and Elias were heating up. He saw the way she looked at him and him, her. Glaz could never have that with Monika, no matter how much he yearned for her. It was time he started accepting facts. But then a sound deadened every nerve in his body just as he finished that last thought.

There was a metallic knock on his and Suhrat's door followed by a familiar angelic voice that made his day upon hearing. "Tim?...Tim are you OK?" Glaz froze in his bed. It was Monika! " _Cyka! Did she hear me? How much did I say in my sleep? Oh god she knows!"_ Thoughts were racing through Glaz's mind but fortunately the sound of Suhrat stirring in his sleep to the sound of Monika at the door snapped him out of it. " _Can't have him of all people involved in this"_ he thought. He quickly jumped out of bed and sneaked over to the door before Monika could knock a second time. He grabbed the handle and turned it slowly pulling open the door quietly. He only opened it about a foot but was greeted with the sight of an ever so beautiful German blonde wearing a t shirt and sports shorts, her golden hair was tousled slightly and her crystal blue eyes showed signs of fatigue. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of this but he calmed himself. "Dah?" he said, trying to sound confident that he didn't just cry out her name in the middle of the night. Monika seemed to just stare at him for a moment, just a moment, as if she was studying him. Her eyes started to drift downward almost in a trance before she immediatly looked back up at him. "Uh...gutentagh!" she began shifting awkwardly and putting her hands behind her back. "I vas walking to the bathroom when I heard you yell my name, is...everything alright?" she asked concerned. " _Blyat!"_ he swore in hiss head. She _did_ hear him. How was he going to explain himself. He may as well just tell the truth right here and now since it was just the two of them.

"Eh...just a...um" he scratched the back of his head wondering of the truth was really the best way to go. "Bad dream...is nothing really" he said. Although only now he was realizing that he was standing in only his boxers! " _Der'mo"_ he swore again. Monika looked off to the side "Ah...I see" she said before bringing her arms in front of her. He right lay straight against her side while her left held on to it awkwardly "Vell...just checking up on you, you sure you're alright?" she asked again making sure the Russian wasn't in any mental distress about something although truth be told...he was. "No, no! Not at all just eh...bad dream, nothing to worry about" he lied of course. Monika could only stand there wondering what was really going on in the snipers head as she looked at him. His piercing eyes barelyshowed emotion but they had a hint of fear in them and...something else. What was it? She could only wonder to herself as her eyes, again, began drifting downward looking over his arms and torso. She saw he had a tattoo of the Russian Spetsnaz Insignia on his right shoulder as well as an Eastern Orthodox cross below it. The young Russian was very well built, probably from the years of Spetsnaz training he had gone through. She quickly snapped out ofit and blushed slightly "Um..vell...hopefully those dreams do not return tonight, try to get some rest alright Tim?" she smiled as Glaz began blushing himself."Dah, right...well...goodnight Monika" he said before moving to close the door "Goodnight Tim!" she said turning away and walking down the hallway. Glaz stopped himself from closing the door and looked out down the hallway at her walking away. "Monika" she turned around caught off guard "Ja?" she asked Glaz looked down then back at her "thank you" he said before nodding and closing the door finally.

Monika smiled as she heard the door shut. " _So mysterious"_ she though to herself "... _and handsome"_ she added " _and very well built"_ she shook her head " _Monika stop it!"_ she interrupted her train of though as she padded back to her own room. Glaz turned back around looking at the ground silently thinking to himself. He just saw Monika Weiss, the extremely attractive German blonde that half of the unmarried members of Team Rainbow were infatuated with in her sleep wear. A sight that probably very few saw. He lay down in his bed wondering how he was going to sleep the rest of the night after what he just saw. Suhrat suddenly let out a very loud snore while mumbling in his sleep. "Ha, onam, men bir oz ko'proq ovqatlar istayman". Glaz shut his eyes in frustration and rolled away from Suhrat. It was going to be a very long night.

 **Authors note: So as promised here is the fluff between the main focus of this fic. I actually had trouble thinking this up but I prevailed in the end. For those wondering what Fuze said in his sleep here is the translation "Yes dad, I would like some more food" haha :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hello everyone, I would like to formerly apologize for pulling the classic cliche that every writer on this site seems to suffer which is not updating for the longest time. I really appreciate the reviews and attention this fic has gotten and has inspired me to go further with it.**

 **Iv noticed that i made a crucial error in regards to Monika's age in that shes not actually 47 but 38. Must have done the math wrong in my head or something anyways sry X|**

 **Part of the reason I was gone so long was because I was trying to work out where exactly to go with the story and how to overall end it. Needless to say I think I have it figured out by now. I'll be doing some editing tomorrow for the chapters just to fix things but stay tuned.**

 **Chapter 5**

In the months following Glaz and Monika's awkward encounter they actually grew to be good friends. They chatted after a mission and often ate together in the mess hall sometimes with other members of team Rainbow around them. Upgrades also came to Hereford base once news of four new members to Rainbow were coming, two Japanese and two Spanish operators. It didn't affect Monika or Glaz too much though, there was another wing added on for the new Operators of Rainbow while the original members had their own wing. It just meant that the two were sharing a rather longer hallway. But the other members of team Rainbow were beginning to notice the two's growing friendship. Especially one grizzled veteran.

Mike Baker was in his office at Hereford base doing paperwork on the teams last mission with night drawing near. He stopped for a moment and rubbed his temples. He _hated_ paperwork especially doing it by night. He would much rather go back to the days when it was just him doing the shooting and someone else sorted out what he shot where later. But he couldn't let on that his age was getting to him. The thought of retirement again found itself dancing in his mind but he, again, shrugged it off. He couldn't retire just yet. As long as he was able to pull the trigger of a gun he was far from retirement. Perhaps after this White Mask business was over and done with would he start to seriously consider it.

He looked at a picture of his wife and kids, who were adults themselves now and had children of their own, on his desk and smiled. He would call her once a day usually before he went to bed everyday to let her know he was safe and sound and to hear about her day. Checking the time, he remembered he would have to call her as soon as this blasted paperwork was done. But then his train of thought took a turn.

He was suddenly reminded of the sudden friendship between Monika and Timur. He saw what was forming between the two. "Cute" was one word he would use to describe it but "complicated" was another. "Christ, fookin youngins never change" he thought to himself. At some point he was going to have to have a talk with those two and he was sure it was a talk that neither of them wanted to have. He stood up from his desk. "Might as well get it over with now" he said to himself as he thought of what to say to the two.

Monika was relaxing in her quarters listening to her iPod when she heard someone knocking at her door "Come in!" she said excitedly, she wondered if it was Glaz coming to check on her, she liked when he did that. But it was actually Baker, his greyed but cropped hair and shaven face stared straight at her. She would admit she was always nervous around Baker despite his English charm and cheeky demeanor. There was a gruff and hardened side to him that only came out when there was harsh disciplining to be done. Right now she hoped that she was on his cheery Englishman side.

"Ello Miss Weiss" he greeted her closing the door and sitting down. "If I could 'av a word with you for a moment?" he asked pulling up a chair and sitting down. Monika pulled out her head phones and straightened out. "Of course!" she said, she was worried about what this was going to be about. "Right well uh...it's uh...actually about you n' Tim". He said as she looked down and clasped her hands together. " _Oh no!_ " she thought. " _I knew this was going to happen but did it have to be now_?". Baker continued. "Now I'm all for friendliness and chummin around but..." he paused and thought for a moment. " _fook I really don't want to be doing this_ " "Look" he said "I don't want to be having this conversation as much as you do but I'm gonna try to make this fair" Monika nodded in understanding "should anything...develop...between you too I'll have to split you up in the future to protect the team, we uh, we cant have you go putting each others lives above a hostages should we come upon that kind of situation in the future, do you understand". Monika could only stare straight at him, she didn't want to let on that his words were like stones dropping one by one on top of her. "Ja, I do" she answered.

Baker looked around awkwardly before finally speaking. "Ah, good then well...uh...get some rest then, training starts at 6AM sharp tomorrow". He got up and promptly left leaving Monika with only her thoughts knowing that he was probably going to tell Tim the same thing. She felt pangs of pain in her heart thinking about what Baker had just said but she didn't know why. Could she possibly...feel something _more_ for the Russian than she had earlier anticipated? " _No"_ she shoved that thought aside. " _He's too sensible for me, he would never allow something like that to possibly endanger the construction of the team"_ she lay down on her bed clutching her pillow. She was thinking about the Russian and his warm smile. She liked his smile. She was fairly certain that she was the only one on the team to ever see him smile. He mostly had a cold stoic look about him all the time. But not when she was around him. When she was near him he loosened up, expressed himself more. There was certainly a lot more to him then some psyche profile and a bunch of medals. There was a side to him that only she got to see and she was glad about that. " _Something...developing...between us?_ " she toyed with the idea in her head. Perhaps the idea didn't seem so far off. If only they knew each other on different terms then things would be different. The thought lingered for a while before she fell asleep.

Meanwhile Glaz was left with the devastating aftershock of what Baker had just laid on him. He could only lay in his bed and think about the entire situation. Some of it made him furious that he had let something like this get out of hand so quickly that it had to be brought to the attention to the teams _leader!_ And part of it...well...Sad. To say the least. Did Baker just say that him and Monika were _endangering_ the team? He didn't think so. Still it was a precaution that he was sure Baker felt he had to address directly to the both of them. He couldn't blame Thatcher for that. The more he thought about it the more he figured it wasn't so bad after all. It wasn't like Thatcher banned them from having a relationship or something. His mind went blank for a moment after that word entered it. " _Relationship?"_ he thought to himself. He quickly shook it away. " _No, theres no possible way she thinks like that of me. Besides, shes too sensible for me_ ". Glaz then reached over to his side table drawer where he kept some books for reading. He needed to be asleep before Suhrat got back from the workshop and started his snoring spree again.

But Glaz still had a feeling that even after what Baker said to him he wasn't going to be able to get Monika off his mind that easy.

 **So this is a bit boring maybe, you be the judge, but I couldn't help but think that as professional as Rainbow are Thatcher wouldn't let something like this just float above his head for very long. How will Monika and Tim deal with this? Find out in the next chapter that will be posted tomorrow!**

 **I have been reading every single one of the reviews and am impressed but as for the mistranslation for Suhrats sleep talking and Monikas ACTUAL age (cant believe I fucked that up!) I'll be doing some editing before I post the chapter to clean things up a little.**

 **Stay tuned! There's definitely more to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back again. Fixed up a few thing sin the previous chapters so hopefully now it will all makes sense. Anyways, one with the story.**

The next day was not only early morning training but it was also the day that Thatcher was supposed to introduce the currently two newest members of Team Rainbow. The Japanese Special Assault Team or SAT. After a grinding training session in the morning the team gathered around Thatcher who was dressed in his usual battle fatigues minus the mask. He had a clipboard in his hand and the two operators were standing behind him. Glaz shifted rather nervously in the crowd of operators. Suhrat stood next to him. "Hudoyim! Look at her, shes beautiful!" Suhrat said with amazement. Glaz could only roll his eyes at this statement from his Uzbek friend. He was, of course, referring to the Japanese woman, Yumiko Imagawa. Glaz could only see determination and the look of somebody who gets the job done plus extra in her eyes. _"_ Good luck" was all he could say to Suhrat but it didn't seem like he was paying much attention.

When Thatcher was finished with introductions. The team all headed towards the two new members of the team, shaking hands and stating their names. Glaz poured through the crowd like oil on water looking for Monika. He had to talk to her. Less so about last night and what Thatcher told the both of them and more so just to hear her voice. When he finally spotted her he just froze. She was talking to Elias. She was smiling at him and laughing, probably telling her a joke. Glaz could only look down at his own feet. " _I knew she was too sensible for me_ _"_ he went to turn away when he heard a voice "Tim!" Glaz froze up again. It was her! He turned around to see her waving at him and motioning for him to come over to them. Glaz looked around and eventually got his feet working walking over to her and Elias. "Eh, Hello" he greeted the both of them. Monika smiled at him and then looked at Elias "Elias vas just telling me about how Eliza might have some competition now that we have another resident door breaker". Monika giggled "I told him she vould rather quit the team than have to deal vith being replaced". Glaz didn't understand for a moment, competition?

"What do you mean?" he asked Elias. Elias pointed at Yumiko. "Do you see that strange looking gun on her back?" Glaz noticed as Elias continued. "It is called the X-KAIROS and it fires six of these little explosive devices that can stick to almost any surface. Then at the push of a button they detonate creating a hole." Glaz rubbed his chin for a moment. "Wait...can it completely demolish, say, a door like c4?" he asked. Elias squinted his eyes. "Hm, good question. I do not know". "But if it can't then I guess Eliza vill have nothing to worry about|" he laughed "she reminds me of Meghan sometimes". Glaz winced at that name. It was only a matter of time before his next encounter with the American and he was not looking forward to it. "Anyways, I have some introductions to get through, I vill see you all later" and with that Elias walked over to the two SAT operators. This left Glaz and Monika alone together. "Quite the large team we are becoming" Glaz stated. Monika nodded "Oh yes, do you think in the future there will be two Team Rainbows?" she asked but Glaz chuckled "I do not think so, according to the old man we are not much more than a day are centre in his eyes" and they both laughed.

Meanwhile Seamus and Meghan were gathering at a supply table checking over their weapons. "So uh, you don't think there might _actually_ be something going on between those two?" Meg asked but Seamus could only shake his head "Oi, do ya really think that's an important topic of discussion right now?" he asked her back but Meg continued "Well I mean, I was just joking a few weeks ago but now it looks like they may actually have a thing for each other." Seamus sighed as he looked over his hammer, checking for dents. "Personally I think it's none of our business what they do off the field but I can't say I blame the lad. Lass has got quite the arse on 'er" Meg was taken a back by his comment "Ugh...men!" she said as she walked away. Seamus could only chuckle.

Back to Glaz and Monika an awkward silence was beginning to form but Glaz was determined to break it before it arose. "So Monika I was wondering if-" but he was cut short by an announcement by Thatcher. "Alroight kids listen up ay?" he began. He looked down at his clipboard and continued. "Six has been particularly impressed with the progress we've been making in our effort to deter the White Mask terrorist organization and with recent upgrades to Hereford and our growing numbers she has decided to give us a...a vacation of some sorts". The members of Team Rainbow were silent. "Now clearly not everyone's gettin' the same time off since we need Team Rainbow to always be at operating capacity so listen up. Starting next week a total of seven operators will be getting approximately seven days off one week at a time for four weeks. Now whatever you do during that time is up to you. But let me remind you not to get too carried away with that time. Remember who you all are".

There were whispers and murmurs amongst the members of Team Rainbow. Thatcher returned to addressing the crowd. "Alroight now I'm gonna read the first lucky seven to get next week off". Thatcher cleared his throat "Seamus, Dominic, Miles, Monika, Taina, Tim and Emma". Thatcher put his clipboard to his side "Roight then, dismissed!" he said and the member of Team Rainbow dispersed chatting amongst themselves. Heading back into the base Glaz felt a heavy arm on his back and instantly was graced with a thick Scottish accent. "Too roight mate, been waiting for this for a long time." Glaz smiled and replied to the Scotsman "What are you going to do first?" Seamus took no hesitation "Gonna head to me 'ometown of Groats to visit me folks then to Edinburgh for a nice brew, am not fookin drinkin' any o'that English piss they 'ave in London." Glaz smiled at his Scottish comrades comments, come to think of it he hadn't talked to his own parents in well over a month. Not to mention being in the military hadn't allowed for much "R'n'R" so to speak, although he was fairly certain that Alexsandr had been sneaking vodka into the base ever since the Russians had arrived. He figured he would give his parents and sister a call and maybe see if Alexsandr had any of his favourite brand in his quarters.

Monika suddenly tapped him on the shoulder and while the rest of the team had funneld into Hereford base Glaz and Monika chose to stay in the lobby. "How exciting! I can't beleive we are finally getting some time to ourselves" she said to Glaz who couldn't stop smiling ever since she had appeared. "Yes, I have been meaning to contact my family for sometime now, perhaps I could use this opportunity to maybe even visit them." he said. Monika was taken a bit back by this. "Oh? Do they...still live in Vladisvostok?" she asked, Glaz noticed her change in tone "Uh...yes but I am not sure about that. It is almost halfway around the world where they are and I am sure that a round trip would be costly" Glaz said, Monika shifted uneasily when Glaz spoke again "Eh, what about you? Got anyone back in Germany?" Monika's eyes lit up "Oh yes, but I'm afraid there is not enough time to organize a big family gathering for me, I have four brothers who are all over the place with their work and my parents are equally busy themselves, knowing my mother she would stress herself out trying to contact everybody and trying to get everybody back home to see me. I think I vill vait until i can ask for some more time off than a week to see them all". Glaz agreed that was a good idea as well.

Suddenly Emma's voice could be heard addressing the two of them. "Monika! Monika! We simply must have a girls night out together! I have never been to London before!" she said excitedly. Monika smiled at her French friend "Oh yes certainly! Maybe we can invite Taina? She seems lonely." Emma nodded "I'll get to work on the details, see you later, by Glaz" she waved at the both of them winking at Glaz and gesturing toward Monika. Glaz, again, rolled his eyes. Monika turned back to the Russian "So..." she started "Vhat vasit that you vanted to tell me?" the near paralyzing fear that stopped his legs from working properly was suddenly back again as his mind instantly brought the question he wanted to ask her front and centre. "Eh, oh I was just wondering if..." his train of thought was chugging a million miled an hour and nearly derailing with each word he said to her. " _Come on you can do this, you'v faced down cold blooded killers for the love of fuck, you can do this!"_ he straightened himself out. "if you...would...like to get something to eat...or drink...with me sometime?" the question was like a hydrogen bomb that silently went off between the two of them. Monika nearly audibly gasped at his question. " _Is...is he really doing this? Is he really asking me?"_ She thought to herself as he was waiting for a reply. " _Going on a date with a Russian boy! Gott Im Himmel! What would my mother say?"_ "I vould like that!" she responded. Glaz felt as if a thousand weights had been lifted off his shoulders.

As if timing for the two seemed to be against them another German accent rang through the lobby. "Hey, hey! Mr. Longshot!" it was Dominic. The prankster of the team walked up to the two. "Glaz, Monika how are you?" both Glaz and Monika answered at the same time "Good" "Vell!" they both said as their cheeks suddenly turned a deep red. "Ah, good good, sorry to interrupt but ah...Glaz could you come vith me for a moment? I have a favour to ask" he said as he put an arm around Glaz and started walking him away. Before they disappeared down a hall Glaz turned around back to Monika "Talk to you later!". Leaving the German girl alone with her thoughts.

 **Trying to make the chapters a little longer for entertainment purposes but Glaz finally works up the courage to ask Monika out! And what could Bandit want with the resident sniper?**

 **All will be revealed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I suppose I have a lot of explaining to do but I can assure that i am back on track here. Alot happened over the past three months , one of them being my charging cord for my laptop not working properly so I had to buy a new one, that coupled with moving and yadda yadda. Anyways, new chapters coming including a two new stories that I have been working on, one of them being Christmas themed! I ahve been reading ll of your reviews and am overwhelmed at the positive feedback. Thank you all so much. I promise there are more chapters coming. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 7

Dominic took Glaz aside down a hallway talking as he walked with the sniper. "Whatever it is you want from me Dominic, I will have no part in it". Dominic acted as if he was taken aback by Glaz' comment. "Vhat? You havent even heard vhat Iv to say? You know vhat they say about judging and books and covers and the like" he said rolling his hand. Glaz shook his head. Dominic looked at him for a moment "Can't you at least hear me out, it's not even that hard really, or...troublesome" he said as he added a smile to the end of his sentence. Glaz only sighed. "Fine. What is it?" he said.

Dominic rubbed his hands together and smiled. "Excellent, vell if you could let Suhrat and _only_ Suhrat know that I need his help vith something rather immediately that vould be rather swell ja?" Dominic stared at the Russian as he eagerly awaited his answer. "You couldn't find him yourself?" he asked. Dominic reached for the back of hi head nervously "Yes, vell...that does makes sense now doesn't it...lets just say I'm a rather busy man and can't afford any time to vaste so...ja?" The Russian shifted from side to side finally exhaling. "Fine. I'll do it". Dominic was practically beaming "Ah, danke danke! My freind, you don't know how much I appreciate this!" He put his hand on the Russians shoulder grabbing his hand and shaking it quickly before letting go

"Vell I must be off now, remember that thing I said about time and unaffordable and wasting and the like" Glaz stared at the German and he briskly walked off down the hallway "Don't mention it" was all he could say. Suddenly the german turned around and shouted after Glaz. "By the vay..." he said as Glaz turned back to the man "good luck on your date ja?" he chuckled walking away. Glaz, again, rolled his eyes and quickly walked off.

Later, Glaz lay in his bed thinking about what he had just done. On the one hand he finally worked up enough courage to ask the most beautiful girl on the team out on an actual date! But on the other hand, gone was the friendship that he and Monika had built together. But he was fine with that because in reality and also in his mind, she was worth it. Worth all the trouble that may come of it. Most of all he couldn't actually believe she said yes! " _Monika Weiss said yes to me, she said YES!"_ he smiled while laying in his bed to himself. Just then, Suhrat walked in bed and eyed his teammate suspiciously. "Whats got you all happy? Usually your lying there reading your boring books looking as grim as always" Suhrat flopped down on his bed and whipped out his phone "Maybe I have things to be happy about" Glaz responded, still smiling. Suhrat snorted scrolling through his phone until Glaz got up and stretched. "Oh, Dominic would like to see you by the way, he didn't specify what about". Suhrat suddenly looked up, puzzled at his response. "Hm, wonder what that troublemaker wants". Glaz only shrugged and walked over to his currently blank canvas and picked up a brush. " _Been a while since I painted something"_ he thought to himself as he opened a nearby drawer and searched for the right colours " _it will be for Monika"_ he thought as another smile made it's way onto his face.

Meanwhile Monika was laying in her bed trying to organize her thoughts which were coming at her like a million freight trains at once. " _Oh my god he finally did it!" "I can't believe I said yes! I can't believe he ASKED!"_ She decided that maybe a shower would help calm her nerves down a bit. She walked into her bathroom and ran the water before stripping down. She began thinking about Glaz, she was doing that a lot these days. But she couldn't help it. He was so damn easy to think about. A smile began creeping its way across her face as she removed the last piece of clothing and stepped into the nice hot shower. " _That boyish smile, those big strong arms"_ she thought as the steam started clouding up the bathroom. " _Those sexy tattoos too"_ was her last thought as she decided to turn up the heat a little more.

Needless to say, her nerves were calmed.

 **So that's the long awaited chapter but there will be another one before the night is through maybe even three. I think you guys deserve three. One each for the months I was gone. I could go on making excuses but why do that when I could be writing chapters? Stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize YET AGAIN! For disappearing again so suddenly and for a long period of time. More things came up in my life requiring my undivided attention. I still read your reviews and am honestly surprised at how much attention this fic is getting. Definitely will be writing more in the future. Don't worry, I havent forgotten about my promise about the Christmas themed fic.**

 **So it was only after the last chapter was posted did I realize that it was only 908 words long. As Glaz would say "Unacceptable" here's one that better suits your Glaz/I.Q. cravings! All characters belong to the late great Tom Clancy!**

Glaz was nervous to say the least. Nervous of what was going to happen, what if something went wrong? If it did, what would he do? So many possibilities and scenarios ran through his head like wind speed and bullet drop calculations. Except he couldn't account for any of what might go wrong on a blasted DATE! Nonetheless he would just have to roll with it. It was a mere hour before him and Monika's "date" and he was nearly falling apart. " _I can't even tie this damn tie for fucks sake!"._ Luck seemed to be on Glaz' side since Maxim happened to walk by. "Cyka!" he heard Glaz say to himself. He saw the poor man "Need help?" he asked his comrade. Glaz sighed knowing the piece of clothing had him cornered and gave in. "Dah" he responded and with that Maxim stepped in.

As he helped the younger Russian he spoke "You remind me of myself on my wedding day" Glaz was surprised to learn that his fellow team mate was married. Something he didn't know. "You have a wife?"he asked the other Russian. Maxim only nodded. " _Had_ a wife". Glaz looked down "Oh" was all he could say. Maxim put his finger under Glaz' chin at that moment "chin up" he said and pushed Glaz' chin with his finger while continuing with Glaz'tie.

"She passed away of cancer five years ago, for the longest time I blamed myself for something I had no control over, it ate away at me until I realized that she was in a better place. Wherever that may be". Both were silent for a while as Maxim was finishing off the tie "I'm sorry" Glaz finally spoke breaking the silence Maxim turned him around to face the mirror and smiled "thank you, but don't be. Instead be thankful for this gift of young new love that you have". For the first time in a long time Glaz blushed at this comment "Thanks but it's only one date Max no need to-" but Maxim put a finger up to his lips and spoke "Ah yes, yes, I was like you once and I had the exact same thoughts when I went on the very first date with my wife. You really like this girl, I can see it. But enough talk, now is time for action" and with that he walked Glaz out of the room.

Meanwhile in Monika's room she still hadn't chosen the right dress yet and was still in her towel! "Oh scheisse!" she muttered too herself. She was supposed to look absolutely perfect for Tim but she wasn't exactly sure what perfect was. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Schiesse!" she said again, "Just a minute!" she shouted as she quickly put on her underwear and cracked open the door. "Bonjour mon ami!" it was Emma. Monika breathed a sigh of relief "Oh Emma! Danke Gott! Please come in!" she quickly ushered in the French woman. "Sounds like you need some help" she said with a giggle. Monika was stressing out as she grabbed two dresses. "Quickly!" she exclaimed. "This one? Or this one?" she asked as she held up the dresses, one black and one red. Emma placed her hands on Monika's hands which were holding the dresses and lowered them. "Relax!" she said to Monika. "Take a deep breath alright?" she reassured the German. "Tim will no doubt think you are beautiful despite the colour of the dress, trust me" she said and Monika sighed. "Alright" she breathed out but she looked at the French woman again "but still...which colour?" Emma turned away and walked over to the bathroom to sit down "the black one" she said picking up the blow dryer. "Now, let's get that hair done shall we?" as Monika smiled. "Dah, lets do it!"

Glaz was just finishing looking over himself in the mirror. He still couldn't believe that he, Timur Glazkov was going out on a date with Monika Wiess! He realized that dreams did in fact come true sometimes or at least for him they came in the form of a thick thighed German blonde. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. " _No, none of those thoughts tonight"_ and he quickly regained himself. Him and Monika were going to meet in the lobby and leave alone. They agreed they didn't want to be heckled on their way out so they kept the time and day a secret between them. Glaz also made a deal with Dominic to let him know when the lobby and exit to the base was clear so that they could leave. At which point there was a knock on Glaz' door. It was Dominic. "All clear my man!" he said with a grin. "Thanks" Glaz said solidly. "Is she already up there?" he asked referring to Monika which Dominic nodded. "Dah, ready and waiting my friend" and Glaz began walking with him. "Do you know how lucky you are my freind? All I hear at the mess hall lately is jealousy from uh, certain...members" Dominic chuckled and Glaz smiled "I think I do, though it's hard to believe". As they were walking up the stairs Dominic spoke again "I talked with Miles and he said he would drive you guys, don't worry he promised he wouldn't tell but you guys will have to find your way back" Glaz nodded "If only there were more people who respected silence around here" Dominic laughed "You are telling me my friend!".

As Glaz slowly came up the final set of stairs he was met with a sight he would never, no matter what other memories came to him, would forget. There, standing in the lobby, absolutely heart-stoppingly beautiful, was _the_ Monika Weiss. Glaz stopped at the top step to quickly take in this sight as she hadn't noticed him, Dominic was confused looking at the dazed Russian not moving an inch but he soon figured out what was going on and let him have his moment. All she was doing was standing there, not doing anything at all but standing there yet...somehow she had captivated him with all her beauty. Her hair was tied up with a black velvet band. The dress she was wearing was hugging her curvacious body in every which way but not too revealingly and he had silver hoop earrings that were sparkling in the last of the sunlight coming down over the English countryside. Then, she turned to face him. But that only made Glaz seemingly more like stone than before as her eyes locked with his. They were shining blue crystals that seemed to not pierce but drive into his own with an unseen force. Dominic knew his friend might need some help regaining control of his body as well as Monika as the two were locked in to each other.

"Alright heh, Miles should be waiting out front so lets get you two going ja?" and he pushed on Glaz who blinked out of his trance and started moving his legs remembering how to walk. Monika herself was still stuck staring at the man she was equally entranced with until Dominic put his hand on her and Glaz' shoulders and guided them out the door. On the way to the car Glaz tried to say something "Monika you look...you look...uh..." and Monika turned away "I know, I know, It's been a long time since I wore this dress I don't think I fit in it quite as well as I used to" Glaz quickly responded "No, no! You look...beautiful" he cursed himself in his head for not being able to come up with a more creative word but truth be told he couldn't find any that suited the girl in beside him. Nonetheless, she smiled. "Thank you". She noted how handsome and well put together the young Russian looked wearing a suit. His sharp jawline that she swore could cut steel was even more noticeable now that he shaved and a suit? The quite, reserved and sometimes even scary Spetsnaz operator was wearing a suit! As she purposely lagged just a foot behind she caught a glimpse of yet another tattoo peeking above the back of Glaz' suit collar just on the nape of his neck. She wondered what it might be.

"Haha alright you two have fun, don't drink too much wine now and remember to wear protection!" Dominic joked as he quickly shut the door on the two after uttering that last comment and dashed back to the base. Miles shook his head "Jesus, cmon Dom" he turned back to Glaz and Monika who were both very red in the face. "Alright kids, buckle up and off we go" as he changed gears and the car hummed away taking the two infatuated soldiers on a night they would surely not forget.

 **Well the date has officially come! What will happen? What will they talk about? Will they kiss? Patience is needed as the answers will surely come.**

 **Yeah, I know I'm probably the last person to pull the "Patience young Padawan" card on you guys but don't worry I'm pretty sure things have cooled down for me now to get back to business. In regards to some language errors or rather discrepancies that have come to my attention. I'll be doing some editing before I release the next chapter so hold on to your butts. I would also like the thank you guys, again, for continued support. Certainly did NOT thing that a Seige fic of all fics would get this much attention. Keep those revs coming!**


End file.
